if we were a movie
by scintillating stars
Summary: -"sometimes you just have to learn to forgive and forget and move on with your life."- au. one day, kristen gregory looks back on her relationship with todd lyons and realizes that she'll never forgive or forget him.
1. scene one

_**-for darling, tash, felicia, dez, ericka, jyanea, faith, tess, mersaydez, allie, sydney, dani (i miss you!), chantal, kira/ronnie, kara, kailee, maddie, haritha, and everyone who has ever fav/alert/read/reviewed my stories. (:**_

**[disclaimed]**

**-if we were a movie-**

**(lights, camera, action) **

**/scene one\**

_february fourteenth, two-thousand-and-five;_

Kristen Gregory was curled up in her warm duvet watching Leonardo DiCaprio movies when suddenly she heard a series of rocks hitting her bayside window. At first she ignored the noise, playing it off as her over imaginative mind, but eventually it just annoyed her too much. Smoothing out her Bobby Jack flannel pajamas and putting her hair up in a messy bun, she walked over to the source of the irritating sounds. Fully prepared to yell at whoever dared to interrupt her anti-Valentine's Day moping party, she opened the glass window. Shielding her eyes from the unbelievably bright sun with one hand, she peered down at the mysterious figure standing on her lawn with another handful of pebbles in their hand.

"Hey! Happy Valentine's Day, which, I might mention, is the worst holiday _ever_. But anyway, want to go play soccer? I mean, if you didn't have any other plans. I'd understand if you did, since it _is_ Valentine's Day and all, so you probably have something to do with that dude, Kemp Hurley, right? It's probably really important and he was going to propose to you or whatever. Well okay, I'll just be going now. Sorry for disturbing you. Have fun and-" A familiar masculine voice that like usual, would ramble on and on until someone interrupted him.

"Todd. _Todd._ Kemp and I broke up, okay? I'm just sitting in my room moping around and eating Ben&Jerry's. I'd _really_ hate to leave Leonardo DiCaprio all alone on my screen..." Kristen paused dramatically here and a smirk graced her lips when she saw him roll his eyes and pout. "But, I'd love to go play soccer with the famous Todd Lyons, also known as my insane best friend. Then we can have an anti-Valentine's Day party. 'Kay?"

[[and that was when she first started to fall for him]]

**\cut/**

**

* * *

**

**a/n: **hello people(: i currently have eleven stories to update, so it's probably (okay, _definitely_) not smart to be starting yet another one... but yeah i just had to D: sorry 'bout that. but anyway this actually started out as an insanely long one-shot, but i decided to make it into a multi-chap with really short drabble-esque chapters. i actually already have the next two chapters written up already, it's just a matter of when i'm going to post it. so tell me what you think about this! :D


	2. scene two

**-for felicia, tash, darling, and dez for reviewing :D**

**[disclaimed]**

**-if we were a movie-**

**(lights, camera, action) **

**/scene two\**

_december ninth, two-thousand-and-seven;_

Kristen Gregory plastered a smile on her face and played the part of the perfect hostess; greeting all of her guests and graciously accepting their (probably unnecessarily expensive) presents. Her prim and proper mother had _insisted_ that she had a formal party for her sweet sixteen and despite Kristen's protests, it was indeed happening. Searching through the many faces in the crowd (she was pretty sure she didn't even know _half_ the people at her party), Kristen looked for the one person that would make her laugh and take her away from her problems. Finally, she found him, but she was not as happy to see him as she would've expected. He was on a loveseat with his arms around and his tongue down the throat of Dylan _fucking_ Marvil, the only girl at their school that Kristen despised. Todd _used_ to laugh at her with Kristen and ignore her futile attempts to seduce him, but it seems like times have changed.

"I thought I could depend on you." Kristen whispered quietly before hurriedly leaving them, but she knew he had heard her.

[[she was falling harder and harder for him, it was becoming unhealthy]]

**\cut/**

**

* * *

**

**a/n: **so here's an update... again, i'm really sorry for the shortness, but that's like... the style of the story, i guess. xD and just to clarify, yes they are the same age in this, give or take a couple of months. anyway, review and maybe i'll post the third chapter soon. (;


	3. scene three

**[disclaimed]**

**-if we were a movie-**

**(lights, camera, action) **

**/scene three\**

_june twentieth, two-thousand-and-nine;_

Kristen Gregory concentrated on walking onto the stage in her four-inch heels and impossibly heavy graduation gown. If she tripped right there and then, on _this_ day, she would never live it down. Choosing to focus on what was happening instead of what her heart was telling her to think about, she grinned at her parents and younger sister who were sitting in the crowd and cheered the loudest when it was her turn to receive her diploma. Kristen couldn't believe that after four torturous years of high school, she was finally graduating and heading off to college. She planned on spending her summer with Todd and his family in sunny old California, then heading off the college with him at Stanford. Despite how Todd broke her heart over and over again (admittedly, he didn't know he _was_, but still), she just couldn't let him go, even if he was only her best friend. He would just give her a simple apology and all would be forgiven. She hoped that since now they would be together at college with no one else they knew from high school, she would be able to build her relationship with him in to something more.  
"Kristen. Are you there?" Todd asked as he snapped his fingers in front of her face, trying to break her trance.

"Huh? Oh yeah. What?" She quickly replied, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"I was just saying. Which after party do you want to go to? Skye Hamilton's, Massie Block's, Josh Hotz's, or Derrick Harrington's?" Todd asked as he ticked off each party on his fingers.

"Todd... I'm tired and worn out and honestly I don't _want_ to go to a party tonight. I just want to go home, get out of these annoying and painful heels, then watch Breakfast At Tiffany's." Kristen explained frustratedly. "But you can go to a party if you want." She added as an afterthought, because even though she wanted him to keep her company, she did not want to turn into the clingy bitch who held him back.

"Kris, you know I wouldn't just ditch you like that. Come on, take off your heels now and I'll drive you back to your place. Can we _please_ switch the movie though?" Todd comfortingly said as he put his arm around her shoulder and led her to his car.

[[and it was times like these that she was grateful for him as a best friend]]

**\cut/**

**

* * *

**

**a/n: **hehe i'm updating quickly this time because the next one might take a couple of days... 'cause these three were basically pre-written, so yeah. xD anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a good weekend, everyone!

p.s. thank you for reviewing, leesh, tash, darling, and maddie. i don't deserve your guys' awesome presence at my story. :P


	4. scene four

**-for maddie, who nominated this in the officially unofficial annual clique fanfic awards! thank you so much. **

**[disclaimed]**

**-if we were a movie-**

**(lights, camera, action) **

**/scene four\**

_september first, two-thousand-and-ten;_

Placing her oversized Dior sunglasses on top of her head and tugging along her battered old Louis Vuitton suitcase, Kristen walked onto the campus of Stanford University with her best friend by her side, like he should be. They had just been to the main office to get their class schedules and dorm assignments and now had to separate to go settle in to their new lives.

"Okay, well, I guess we'll have to part ways here." Kristen said, trying to sound brave so Todd wouldn't laugh at her for being scared of college, or of leaving him.

Todd chuckled, "Kris, don't sound so sad. It's not like we're leaving each other and living on opposite sides of the globe. We're not even going to be on opposite sides of the campus!"

"Well, I'm _sorry_, I just don't want to go into those scary college dorms alone, you ass." Kristen whined as she pouted playfully at Todd, the afternoon sunlight reflected in her sapphire blue eyes.

"Whatever, Kris. It's not like anyone will bully you, you're _Kristen Gregory_, the girl with the insane muscles." Todd smirked at Kristen's girly gasp, "I'll see you at dinner." he finished before leaning over to give her a hug and walking to his dorm.

Grumbling at her best friend's immaturity, Kristen trudged towards her new home away from home. As she fumbled in her bag for the key she just received, Kristen thought about what her new roommate would be like. She hoped for someone that was intelligent but not arrogant, nice but not fake, and opinionated but not bossy.

When she opened the door though, she saw a brunette that was the spitting image of Massie Block, just crueler and more experienced.

"Hello, I'm your new roommate, Nikki Dalton. Welcome to Stanford, blahblahblah. So here's how it's going to work. You'll stay out of my way, and I won't make your life hell. 'Kay?" said the bitchiest girl Kristen had ever met, before she grabbed her purse and left the room, leaving Kristen inhaling the girl's Marc Jacob's perfume and sighing.

_No such luck with my dream roommate._ Kristen thought. This will be a _long_ four years.

[[who knew that california girls were just as bad as new york ones?]]

**\cut/**

**a/n: **eep! i haven't updated in almost a week. sorry, guys. but i made this chapter extra long to make up for lost time! once again, thank you so much maddie for nominating this in the awards! i love you (: also thanks to leesh for begging me to update and darling, tash, maggie, and merc for reviewing! :D


	5. scene five

**[disclaimed]**

**-if we were a movie-**

**(lights, camera, action) **

**/scene five\**

_november third, two-thousand-and-ten;_

Kristen tugged her winter jacket closer to her freezing body and shivered as she slowly trudged her way through the thick white snow towards the cafeteria to get some lunch. It had only been two months since she had started attending the prestigious university of Stanford, but she already wished she was back in high school, surrounded by her friends and family.

Yes, she had met some new friends, like Olivia Ryan and Skye Hamilton, yes, her classes were interesting and fun, but the thing that she had feared most had happened - her best friend had been torn from her and straight into the well developed chest of Nikki Dalton. Not only was he no longer spending any time with her, but Nikki had told him vicious lies about her that he had believed faster than she could've said 'it's not true'.

Shaking her head to pull herself out of her mental pity-fest of the state of her life at the moment, Kristen pulled open the door to the heated cafeteria. After waiting in an unbelievably long line just for a plate of spaghetti, she sat down in her usual spot all alone in a table in the corner of the cafeteria, since none of her friends shared her lunch break.

Kristen picked and poked at her food, but she just didn't have an appetite today, so after a while she reluctantly got up to throw her uneaten spaghetti away. On her way to the trash can, she walked by Todd, who was going in the opposite direction. She looked down at the ground awkwardly, and hoped with all of her heart that he would say something to her. anything. He gave her a little glance of pity and sympathy before hurrying back to his new set of friends, a group of arrogant jocks and whiny bitches.

As she headed back to her dorm, she felt a couple tears leak out of the corners of her eyes, and sprinted the rest of the way back. She felt numb, all of a sudden. She couldn't feel the coldness of the wind blowing her hair back from her face, she couldn't feel the wet snowflakes falling into her clothes and drenching the bottom of her pants, and most of all, she couldn't feel the pain of being all alone with no one to depend on. She just didn't understand. How could a friendship of over fifteen years could just dissolve within two months?

[[she never knew life could be like this, so dreary, so hopeless, she had nothing left to smile for.]]

**\cut/**

**a/n: **holy shiz i haven't updated in four frickin' months! damn, i'm such a moron. xD i'm so sorry, whoever is still reading this story despite the insanely long wait between updates. :/ forgive me? this was a depressing chapter, but don't worry, it'll get better :)


End file.
